Vehicles such as electric vehicles and so-called hybrid vehicles are commonly provided with a charging port to charge an on-board battery. The charging port has a charging inlet connected to the on-board battery, and an openable and closable lid that covers the charging inlet. When the lid is open, a charging gun (a paddle) is inserted in the charging inlet to charge the battery (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).